


Just for the Night

by SoftfortheScronch



Series: Small Moments [9]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Im struggling with a name for this, Mid season four, this hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftfortheScronch/pseuds/SoftfortheScronch
Summary: Adora goes on a mission to find a First ones Artifact, and of course, Catra is following her. They end up trapped together with no immediate way to escape.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Small Moments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Just for the Night

Adora had felt the presence for the better part of a mile. She knew she was being followed, and she had a pretty good idea by who, but she wasn't going to let on quite yet. 

She continued along the path in her She ra form, using her sword for light in the dark cavern, stepping carefully over rocks and any other obstacles in her way. As she approached a split in the rocks up ahead, she turned her sword back into a gauntlet, relying on the light that was shining through the opening. 

She was on a mission to find some artifact up in these caves, sent by Bow and Entrapta. Both Bow and Glimmer had tried to come along but the rumour was these caves were filled with dangerous monsters and cave ins were common. Despite every argument they had made towards coming, Adora refused to listen. Besides, Bow had to stay behind and prepare for the artifact, and Glimmer had an important meeting that, despite REALLY wanting to skip, couldn't. So, Adora had won. 

She slipped through the opening and found herself in a cave full of small crystals emitting a warm glow. She crouches, picking up a loose chunk, and studies it. She couldn't tell if the rock itself was glowing or not, but she pocketed it regardless thinking Perfuma would enjoy it. She rises and scans the rest of the room. It was mostly just crystals, but sitting in the corner was a crystal encrusted stone pedestal. On the pedestal sat a cylinder, about as big around as Adoras arm. She walked to it and picked it up, weighing it in her hand. 

"I guess this is it," she says, slipping the artifact into her bag. 

"Hey Adora," 

Despite having expected it, Adora jumps slightly, a small shiver going down her spine. She turns and finds Catra leaning against the wall next to the exit, smirking at her, her tail swishing behind her in the cool air. 

"Funny I find you here," 

"Give it up Catra, we both know you were following me the entire time," 

"Eh, maybe I was, but that doesnt matter," She says "What you just put in your pack is what matters," 

Adora clasps her bag tightly in her hand "You're not getting it," 

"Oh, I will," Catra says with a chuckle "It just depends on how much of a fight you put up," 

"Catra, we can't fight in here," Adora warns 

"And why's that?" Catra says 

"This place could cave in, we'd be trapped, or killed," 

"I'll take that chance," Catra says, pushing off from the wall, crouching slightly. 

"Catra, you don't understand-" 

Adora doesn't get to finish before Catra jumps at her, knocking her back against the wall with her feet before springing away again. Adora hits it with a groan, the only thing saving her from being impaled by a sharp crystal was her hair. Another reason She ras hair was better than hers. A rumbling groan fills the cavern, then dissipates. 

She rights herself and turns back to Catra, who was rising back to her feet in front of her, on the defensive. Adora summons her sword, but it's not her sword, it's a long stick, blunt and rounded on both ends, like she used to use when sparring back in the Horde. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it would work. 

Catra laughs "Going soft are we?" 

Adora scowls and stands her ground, not willing to be goaded into a fight, especially not here. 

Adora rolls her shoulders, bits of crystal falling out of her hair. She holds the stick in front of her and waits, seeing what Catra would choose to do. 

Catra springs at her again, but Adora dodges and Catra hits the wall, her head making a horrible thunk against the crystals. She slides to the ground and Adora points the stick at her, even though she knows Catra isn't going to get back up that quickly, especially after a hit like that. 

The cavern rumbles and Adora looks up in fear as bits of rock and crystal rain down around them. 

"Fuck." 

Loud crashes can be heard from outside the door and Adora runs to it, looking out just as a huge rock falls, blocking the exit, the shock of it making her stumble back, almost losing her footing. She runs back to Catra and all but falls on top of her, using her extra size as She ra to shield Catra from any falling debris. Catra weakly protests but Adora doesnt move until the cavern stops shaking and goes silent. 

Catra pushes Adora off her. Before she hits the ground she's herself again, her hair a mess. 

"Couldn't you have just summoned that stupid shield?" Catra asks, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head with a wince 

"Didn't think about it," Adora confesses with a shrug 

Catra gets shakily to her feet, using the wall to support herself as she walks to the entrance and sees for herself that they're trapped in here. 

"This is your fault you know, I didn't want to fight," Adora says 

Catra rolls her eyes and plops down dramatically on a large crystal, bringing her knees to her chest and licking her arm, defeated and slightly embarrassed that Adora had been right about this cavern and rockslides. 

"I'm not mad," Adora sighs "Just come here and let me look at that," 

When Catra doesn't move Adora goes to her instead, sitting next to her and taking her arm gently between her hands. 

"Its not that bad. I can heal it," 

Catra pulls her arm away "No, I don't want anything to do with your weird powers," 

Adora nods "Okay, I've got some bandages in my pack, at least let me clean and bandage it," 

Catra rolls her eyes "Fine," 

Adora stands up and goes back to her bag, gathering the necessary supplies. She returns to Catra and put a hand out, asking for permission. Catra unfurls, letting her legs down and places her arm in Adoras grasp. 

She watches, slightly entranced, as Adoras fingers move carefully to cleans the scrape, dabbing it gently with a cotton ball soaked in some sort of antiseptic. For such as chaotic clumsy person, Adora could be really delicate when she needed to be. She places the antiseptic aside and grabs the bandages, wrapping them around Catras arm and securing it in place. 

"Better?" Adora asks 

Catra doesn't respond. 

"How about your head? Can I see?" 

Catra wordlessly turns and tilts her head to let Adora inspect where it had hit the wall. 

"Its bleeding a little, but it should be fine," Adora says, dabbing up some of the blood with a cotton ball. 

Adora stands, gathering her stuff and going back to her pack. She puts it away, closing her bag and tossing it back against the wall. 

She begins to look around the room, trying to find a way out, but soon finds there isn't one. 

"We're trapped in here for now," She announces "If I try to break that rock at the entrance it could cause another cave in worse than the last, plus it's getting dark," 

It was clear now that the crystals themselves didn't glow, but that open air was on the other side and the sunlight was shining though them, illuminating the room. 

"Bow and Glimmer don't expect me back until tomorrow so we have some time to figure this out on my end," 

"I didn't tell anyone I was leaving. Scorpia would be worried regardless so I just didn't tell her," 

Adora smiles "Scorpia really cares, huh?" 

Catra laughs "You could say that. She cares more than just about anyone I've ever met, and hugs at least three times as much," 

"I'm glad you found a friend," Adora says. 

Catra can tell she means it wholeheartedly but it causes a deep ache in her heart. Scorpia hadn't found a good friend in her, that's for sure. 

Her defenses rose "What do you care, you left me," 

She stands, walking to the opposite end of the cavern. She sits down and begins to pick at her fingernails, shivering slightly. 

Adora notices this and moves to build a fire. She's unsure what she can do with the materials she has, which admittedly wasn't much, but thankfully she manages to get scrounge up enough bits of semi crystallized tree root to start a small fire. It glowed to life in the small space, shifting colors subtly here and there as the fire shone though the crystals. 

Adora looks back to Catra, who was once again sitting with her knees to her chest, hugging herself. Adora frowned sadly, aware that this rift between them was partially her fault. She felt guilty and wanted to make it right, but every time she tried she was just rebuffed, again and again. 

She sighs and sits down next to Catra. The feline looks at her confused, then put her head back on her knees, wrapping her tail around her feet. 

Adora nudges her with her shoulder "I miss you," 

Catra doesn't move for a moment, then she let's her legs slide to the floor and leans into Adoras side. 

"I miss you, too," 

Adora wraps her arm around Catra, dropping her head down into her wild hair. It smelled just like she remembered it. Sweet, but also musty in a way that was uniquely her own. She felt Catras arm snake behind her, wrapping around her waist gently. Adora smiled. 

The pitter patter of rain began to sound on the side of the cavern, the sound filtering thought the crystals. They watched as the raindrops slide down the surface of the wall, distorted and slightly colourful. Thunder rumbled above and Adora jumped, causing Catra to laugh. 

"Thunder still scares you, why does that surprise me," 

"It just caught me by surprise," Adora says 

"Yeah, okay," Catra says, definitely not believing her. 

"It was always the surprise element of it that scared me," Adora says "I find storms comforting and cozy, but sometimes the thunder makes me jump," 

Catra laughs, a memory resurfacing "Remember the time when we were kids and Lonnie scared you so bad you peed yourself?" 

Adora blushes as Catra begins to laugh harder.

"I do remember, I just didn't think you did," 

"How could I ever forget that, I laughed for a week straight," 

Adora grins "Remember how you put dye in a force captains shampoo and they had pink hair for like a month?" 

Catra laughs "Yeah, they never did find out it was me," 

Catra curls closer, bringing her legs up and putting them across Adoras, feet on the floor on the opposite side of her, heels pressed against her thigh. She places her free hand on Adora chest and sighs contentedly as Adoras hand finds its way to her waist, pulling her close. 

Closing her eyes with her head on Adoras chest, Catra listens to the rain outside and to Adoras heartbeat below, steady and strong. 

"Do you ever think things will go back to normal?" 

"I don't know," Adora answers "but I hope so," 

She hugs Catra, hand moving up into her hair "I do want you back in my life you know," 

Catra doesn't respond. Adora begins to play with her hair softly, and Catra starts to purr. 

After a moment Adora sniffles, laughing lightly to herself and Catra looks up at her to find her silently crying. She lifts the hand off Catras waist to wipe her face before replacing it.

"Sorry, I just forgot how comforting that sound is," 

Catra put her head back on Adoras chest. The cave made her feel more vulnerable than she had in a while. She didn't usually drop her guard like this, but it was Adora, and this cave felt like a small moment in time that was just theirs, separate from everything else going on, where they got to forget their stresses and the rift that has come between them and just be together. 

"Its okay," Catra says softly "Your heartbeat makes me feel safe, like it did when we were kids," 

"Good to know that were both a nostalgic mess," 

Catra laughs, burying her face in Adoras chest "Yeah," 

They sit in silence for a long time, holding each other, terrified of breaking the bubble of calm they created, terrified that if they did everything would return to normal and they would be on opposite sides of a planetary war once again.

Eventually they fell asleep together, the sound of the rain and the sound of each other lulling them to sleep. 

When Adora woke in the morning, Catra was gone. A wave of disappointment washed over her momentarily, then she pushed it down. What did she expect? Catra to join the rebellion so easily? For something so easy to turn her after everything else had failed? Adora shook her head, feeling stupid and naive. She grabbed her pack, hoping her night with Catra hadn't cost her what she came here for, even though a small part of her told her it was be worth it. She opened the pack and to her surprise she find the artifact still inside, untouched. 

Maybe Catra did care after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, it would mean a lot if you left comment or kudos to let me know! I also love to hear constructive criticism! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
